Midnight Omen
by KilalaKitten
Summary: A shadow haunts Kagome in her dreams, turning her worst nightmare into a reality. Inuyasha tries to keep her worries at bay, but when an old friend joins their group things take a turn for the worst, making Kagome fear she will soon be betrayed by someone
1. Chapter 1 Haunted Dreams

_**Midnight Omen**_

Of course Inuyasha and all his hot buds don't belong to me….but that doesn't mean they don't want to!

**Chapter 1**- Haunted Dreams

Kagome stood on a mountain precipice overlooking a blue sky. Down below she could see nothing but an inky blackness that seemed to stretch endlessly before her. A bird flew in front of her. It flitted about, basking in the happiness of the blue sky around it, chirping to its heart's content. Like the bird, Kagome felt happy and free from all troubles. She sat down on the grassy mountainside and inhaled deeply of the clean scent of fresh air. Her eyes seemed to close of their own accord as she basked in the warmth of the sun. Now _this_ was the life! No one arguing, nobody begging her to bring them snacks and best of all: no Inuyasha telling her it was time start moving again! Speaking of which, where exactly had that hanyou gotten off to? He never left her alone for very long. In fact, he was probably watching her right now. She slit an eye open just to make sure he wasn't gazing at her from somewhere nearby. She didn't see him anywhere in the near vicinity so she closed her eye again. No sense letting him think she was awake. She wanted to stay like this as long as possible. She had almost dozed off when she felt a decrease in the sun's rays. Kagome sighed. This would be Inuyasha's way of telling her it was time to go.

"Inuyasha, move. You're blocking the sun."

There was no answer.

"Oh come on," she complained. "You don't have to be a jerk. I just want you to move out of the way."

Complete silence.

She opened her eyes to glare at him, but was surprised to see no one there.

_That's strange,_ she thought. _I could have sworn someone was standing in front of me._ She looked up to see that the sun was partially covered by a cloud. Other dark clouds drifted in from the distance.

"How weird!" she exclaimed. "It was so nice and sunny a minute ago." Something stirred in the grass a few feet away from her. Startled, she jumped to her feet and went over to inspect it. She gasped when she realized what she saw. It was the bird she'd seen playing earlier, although it was hardly recognizable. It was covered in blood and gasping for breath. It looked as if something had tried to peck it to death, leaving it's body maimed. It's eyes looked at her beseechingly. As much as she wanted to look away from the awful sight, Kagome's eyes remained connected with the bird's. She could not look away. The bird's eyes glazed over but remained trained on her own. The creepy feeling she got unnerved her so much she managed to break eye contact with the lifeless animal. She looked around wondering where everyone was.

"Inuyasha?" she called. "Sango? Miroku? Shippo?" She called each of her friends names in turn, but they were nowhere to be seen. The uneasy feeling grew greater until she wanted to cower in a corner like a small child cornered by a wolf. She turned away from the precipice to look behind her. A dark cloud, darker than any she had ever seen before raced toward her, threatening to engulf her in its dark aura. She walked backward, trying to distance herself from it without looking away. She was reminded of the precipice behind her when her foot felt no ground beneath it. Instantly she was sliding, her fingers getting scratched as she clawed desperately at anything to break her fall. Finally she managed to get a foothold and slid to a stop, hanging onto the side of the mountain with all her strength.

"Inu…yasha…." She cried. _Where is he? _She thought desperately. He'd never left her before; surely he would come to her rescue now as well. She looked up to see the cloud pool over the side of the mountain engulfing her in its blackness. The world around her seemed to stop. She struggled for breath. Was it night or day? Where was she? Where was Inuyasha? Somehow she knew she must hold on. To what, she didn't know. The darkness massaged her fingers and her tense muscles, enticing her to relax. Without deciding to, she gave in. Her fingers released their grip and she plummeted down into nothingness.

**Inuyasha promises one free ear rub to all who review! (Now is that incentive or what?)**


	2. Chapter 2 Protective Tendencies

**Here's the second chapter. I know you'll just hate me for this cough, cough but I refuse to be one of those writers that makes a chapter or two, then never looks at it again! So, fear not my fellow Inuyasha lovers….the story WILL have an ending! I promise upon pain of death by Inuyasha's claws, Sessy's poisoned whip, Miroku's wind tunnel, Sango's Boomerang, Shippo's foxfire (in a few more years), Naraku's ugliness, Kikyo's soul collectors…and..er…well…you get the idea. As for the ear rub…..Inuyasha ran away. He said he wanted to keep his ears intact and was petrified at the thought of thousands of girls running after him to pinch them off. Of course I tried to explain to him that we would be as gentle as one can possibly be while rubbing the ears of the cutest little hanyou in the whole wide world, but….alas…it was not to be. But I promise you that the second I find him...he's all yours! **

**Thank you for your reviews, they were really sweet. They're what really makes you want to finish the story. (It's a lot easier when you know people actually want to read the ending). So bye for now and hope you enjoy chapter 2! **

**I, KilalaKitten –_sob_- regret to inform you –_sob, sob_- that Inuyasha –_sob_- and Sesshomaru –_sob_- Miroku –_sob_- Kouga –_sob_- and all other hotties associated with Inuyasha –_sob, sob, sob_- do not belong to me! (_Wails incessantly_.) **

**Chapter 2- **Protective Tendencies

Kagome's eyes flew open and she sat up, her heart pounding a mile a minute. _A dream,_ she thought. _It was only a dream._ She exhaled slowly and looked around camp. Sango was sleeping with Kilala lying on the mat beside her. Miroku lay suspiciously close to Sango with his arm stretched out toward her and Inuyasha was sleeping in a sitting position with his back against the far side of a tree. She felt the covers stir at her side and looked down.

"I'mma fox notta squirrel…." Shippo mumbled, curling into an even tighter ball than he already was.

Kagome smiled and tucked him in beside her before lying back down to go to sleep.

"Hey Kagome! You alive?"

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing over her. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I guess I overslept a little."

"Huh! A little? Do you have any idea what time it is!" he exclaimed. "The only reason I didn't drag ya outa bed earlier is because Miroku here wouldn't let me!"

Miroku smiled at Kagome. "We all need some extra rest every now and then. Inuyasha's just impatient."

Inuyasha clobbered him over the head. "Will you quit your yackin'? I'm starvin' and we need to get a move on!"

Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry Inuyasha. I don't know why I'm so tired this morning." She got up and rummaged through her bag, coming up with a pack of ramen. She threw it at him. "There. That ought to keep you happy until I get this mat rolled up."

Inuyasha grabbed the ramen and set to preparing it while he watched Kagome roll up her mat and tie it to the bottom of her backpack.

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" she asked. "It's not like we have anywhere to go."

"Well," Inuyasha said around noodles, "the sooner we leave –_slurp_- the sooner –_slurp_- we can find a jewel shard –_slurp-slurp_-"

"Yeah right," Kagome snorted. "You just wanted breakfast."

Inuyasha looked offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We all know of your love, Inuyasha," Miroku commented dryly.

"Huh?" he exclaimed.

Miroku smirked. "Yes, your love. The one thing in the whole world you would do anything not to lose. The one thing you'd sacrifice everything just to have. The thing you love more than life itself-"

"Uh…Miroku…" Inuyasha turned pink and darted a glance at Kagome.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I know."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course. It's no secret."

"I-it's not!" he exclaimed, his face flaming red.

"No Inuyasha. I'm sorry to say that we all know of your love for ramen."

Inuyasha fell over (anime style) then immediately jumped back up to yell in Miroku's face. "What do ya mean by goin' on like that! Like you would know anything about it!"

"But of course I do, Inuyasha. You see, it's the same way I feel about my Sango," he said, reaching his hand out to touch her.

SMACK!

"Would you cut it out!" Sango yelled, the permanent imprint of her hand on Miroku's cheek.

"Ah, fair maiden," he went on as if in a daze. "Thou hast honored me with the image of your hand upon my cheek." He touched his cheek lightly with one hand, staring starstruck into space. "I shall never remove my hand from this holy piece of flesh which thou hast touched with your own-"

CRACK!

Sango's boomerang smashed down onto Miroku's head mercilessly, driving his skull into the ground.

"Don't ever touch me again, you pervert!" she screamed at Miroku's unconscious form.

Kagome and Shippo looked bored.

"Huh!" Inuyasha snorted. "That monk needs to learn his lesson."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he ever will?" Shippo pondered allowed.

"Nah!" the three shook their heads in unison.

It had been a long and unsuccessful day for the shard hunting group when Inuyasha finally suggested they make camp for the night. He could tell Kagome was tired and remembering how sluggish she was this morning, he decided to let her get a good nights sleep.

"Whew!" she exclaimed, dropping her pack onto the ground with a thud and plopping down next to it. "What a day!"

"No kidding!" Sango said, sitting down beside her.

Miroku sat next to Sango, who leaned towards Kagome and away from the monk.

"Better not let your guard down," Kagome whispered to her friend.

"Wasn't gonna," was her response.

Kagome stood up and stretched with a yawn. "I'm going to go find some firewood."

"Aren't you tired?" Sango asked her.

"Yup!" she smiled. "But the sooner we get the firewood, the sooner we can all eat and go to bed!" She left to go collect firewood, humming a happy tune softly.

Inuyasha took a quick look around camp to see if his friends were taking any notice of him. Miroku was building a fire pit, while Sango was preoccupied with Shippo and Kilala. Seeing this, Inuyasha slipped away into the woods unnoticed. He walked in the direction Kagome had gone, following her scent in the air. When he came upon her, he jumped into a tree so as not to be seen. He didn't want to talk to her; he simply wanted to watch her. It was one of his favorite things to do. He loved having her close to him. It made him feel like he was her protector. Although he'd never let her know, just watching her carry out simple everyday tasks gave him a sense of pleasure and comfort.

As she leaned over to grab her fifth piece of wood, the other four started sliding out of her grasp. She swiftly reversed her actions to grab hold of the others before they hit the ground but she stumbled and she and the wood ended up in a pile on the ground.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Inuyasha's mouth. She was so cute when she was being a klutz.

"Argh! Stupid piece of wood!"

He chuckled softly when she chucked it at the tree he was in. She glanced up in his direction. He froze. _Did she see me?_ he thought, holding his breath. She seemed to be looking straight at him. He thought for sure he'd been caught, but then she stood and brushed her skirt off. Gathering up the wood she'd dropped, she headed back toward camp. Inuyasha exhaled slowly. _That was close!_ He'd hate to know what she'd do if she found him staring at her.

"Hmph!"

She'd probably call him a stalker and "sit" him a couple hundred times. He decided he'd better hurry and get back to camp before her or she would become suspicious. He jumped from tree to tree in a flash and landed next to her backpack seconds before she walked into camp, struggling with her heavy load. He jumped up and ran to grab it from her.

"Here, let me help you with that before ya hurt yourself," he grabbed some of the wood from her and dropped it on the ground.

"Thanks Inuyasha," she told him, giving him a smile.

"Yeah, whatever! Someone's gotta make sure you don't hurt yourself!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, beaming at him, "That's got to be one of the nicest things you've said to me!"

"Eh!" he exclaimed, taken off guard. "What are you yackin' about, wench?"

Kagome didn't even answer him. She just smiled and set to making the fire.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha said under his breath and stalked to a large tree at the edge of the clearing. He jumped up into it, feeling his face warm.

_Why'd I have to go and say that?_ he thought. It never ceased to amaze him that no matter how he felt for Kagome, he could never quite do anything nice and let it drop. He always had to open his big mouth and blow any moment they were liable to have. Sighing, he got comfortable against the tree to wait for Kagome to finish making dinner.

**So…what do you guys think? I already know what I'm going to do for the next chapter so it should be out within a few days. I really hope you like the story and if you do, why not review? It's sooo so much easier to write the next chapter when you have motivation. If you don't believe me, then write a story for yourself and you'll see what I mean. Anyways….that's it for now. Enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3 Recurrent Dream

**Hello everyone! Another chapter finished! I am sooo happy! But now I have to think up something for the next one and it actually might take longer than this one did –sorry! I am sooo so sorry it took so long, but I got a little sidetracked and then midterms came along and then I got sick. (I still am, but I'm getting over it. ) Yay! My parents are showing up tomorrow morning to visit me –I'm at college 10 hours away from home so I haven't seen them in a while. I just finished cleaning b/c they're staying in my room. Whew! Be glad I'm writing now! Well, without further ado, I will now address my fans! (Inuyasha: This broad's delusional!) **

**PureKatPrincess: Thank you so much! Glad to know I could instill fear into your heart. LOL. And yes, you were my first reviewer! Yay! Gold star! I'm glad you like the second chapter as well. Thanks for understanding. I'll try to get the next one out fast!**

**Trekker4life: Yes, as you by now probably know, it was a dream. And as I stated previously…Inuyasha has mysteriously gone missing…although I keep hearing his voice……..hm…oh well. I want a stuffed Kilala and Inuyasha and all the gang too! I'll have to get one:P **

**Clouds of the Sky: I'm glad that you liked it. I will try to update as soon as possible. Like I said…as soon as I find Inuyasha, I'm going to tie him up and you can all go at his ears! **

**Adamemt: I am very happy that you liked it…and YES…ALL THE HOT BUDS! Oh yeah, sweetie? The whole point of a penname is so no one knows who you are! LOL. I'll let you get away with it this once! Keep reading!**

**Silver inu: Thanks! I'm glad to know you think it was well written. As for the update soon b/c you know where I live….well….they have a word for that. Man, what was it…I dunno…oh yeah…STALKER! LOL. Just Kidding! (But the same goes for you!) **

**And now ladies and gentlemen: (fake drum role…….) ON WITH THE STORY!  **

**Once again, I am forced to admit upon pain of torture and death from those really mean people….LAWYERS coughcough: I do not own Inuyasha or any of his friends. However…..YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY MY ABILITY TO DREAM! WAH! **

**Chapter 3- **Recurrent Dream

Inuyasha stretched out on the tree limb he was laying on and patted his now ramen full stomach. It had definitely been a long day and he was enjoying the freedom to lounge around. He was just drifting off to sleep when a loud SMACK resounded on the night air. Inuyasha only spared one eye to see Miroku, sleeping peacefully. (Looks can be deceiving.) Sango dragged him near the fire and threw a blanket over him. After all, he wouldn't regain consciousness until morning and she didn't want him to catch a cold. _Poor lecher,_ Inuyasha thought._ He doesn't stand a chance against that demon slayer. _He smirked when he realized he hadn't been "SAT" all day. Maybe Kagome was starting to appreciate him more. He watched as the girls got ready for bed and tucked themselves in for the night. Shippo and Kilala were sleeping with Sango for a change. His gaze traveled over camp and landed on Miroku. He smirked. _Sweet dreams, Buddy._ Yawning, Inuyasha closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him, carrying him off to a land where a certain black haired girl had flowers in her hair and made his heart stop with her smile.

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of labored breathing and the smell of …fear? He was instantly awake and on his feet, scanning the ground for danger. His eyes fell on Kagome, who tossed fitfully in her sleep. She was the source of the labored breathing. His initial relief that there was no immediate danger was replaced with worry.

_What's wrong with Kagome? Is she sick?_ he wondered. He jumped down from his perch, landing lightly on his feet.

"No!" Kagome cried in her sleep. Inuyasha smelled her tears a moment before one squeezed out of the corner of her tightly shut eye. He quickly closed the distance between them.

"Kagome," he called her name softly. She didn't wake up. He reached out a clawed finger and gently brushed away the tear that made its way down her cheek. He wondered what she could possibly be dreaming about. She had never been one to talk in her sleep. Her panting grew heavier and Inuyasha glanced around camp to see if anyone else had woken up. No one had. Kagome began to whimper, her fear overwhelming his senses. He couldn't let this go on. He had to wake her up.

"Kagome," he said again a little louder than before. He got no response. "Kagome!" he was about to touch her when she spoke again.

"Inuyasha…."

He froze. Did she know he was there?

"Why…"

He leaned closer to hear what she would say.

"Ahh!" her scream pierced the silent night, making him feel as if his eardrum had been shattered.

"_Kagome!_" he yelled, reaching out and grabbing her by the shoulders to shake her awake.

-------------------------------------------

Kagome yawned as the sun warmed her body, making her drowsy. She stretched her taught muscles and rolled over in the sweet smelling grass.

"Inuyasha, you should take a nap. The sun feels so nice…" When she didn't hear him answer her, she sat up and looked around.

"Inuyasha?" She stood up to go for a walk. _Maybe I'll run into him while I'm enjoying the fresh mountain air._ She began exploring, feeling invigorated with each step. It was a perfect day. The grass was a lush green, the sky the bluest she had ever seen it. A little bird even sang a happy song as it flew through the air. She smiled as she watched it. She loved animals of all kinds. She giggled as she thought of Inuyasha, Shippo and Kilala. Her grin widened when she thought of how Inuyasha would react if he knew she was comparing him to an animal.

She could almost hear his protest, "I'm not some pet you're gonna train!"

Another bird joined the first and they sang a sweet duet that made her heart soar. She felt a strong sense of déjà vu but brushed it aside. After all, they'd never been here before. She tried to remember exactly where here was. And what was Inuyasha up to? She focused her attention back on the birds, letting their joyous song wash away her concerns.

Kagome started to feel a sense of uneasiness as the second bird stopped singing. The first bird seemed oblivious to this and charged ahead, singing it's heart out. Kagome watched in horror as, unbeknownst to the first bird, the second began to darken and grow in size. Gone was the small, cute bird. In its place was a large, black raven with a long, sharp beak and dark eyes. It looked at the smaller bird maliciously and began to circle it. Kagome tried to call out a warning to the happy lark, but was too late. The raven charged the smaller bird and rammed it's beak deep within its stomach. The tiny bird let out a shrill cry, it's eyes filled with betrayal. Kagome's breathing turned ragged from fear as she watched the nightmare unfold before her. The bird tried to fly away, but the larger one cut off it's escape and attacked repeatedly. It battered it's little friend until it was no longer recognizable.

"No!" Kagome cried as she watched the bird fall from the sky, landing near her. She ran to it, falling on her knees beside it. Gasping for breath, it looked at her, eyes wide and pleading. A single tear ran down Kagome's cheek. The bird's body drained of all life, it's eyes still connected with hers. A prickling sense of uneasiness on the back of her neck made her rise and turn around. She gasped as she saw a cloud, more dark and massive than any she had ever seen before. It seemed to move with an elegance she could not define. It rolled towards her at a phenomenal speed. Her heart pounding and her breathing labored, she turned and ran away from it only to find herself headed straight for the side of the cliff. She put on the brakes and stopped on the very edge of the cliff. She teetered dangerously on the edge of the precipice, fighting against the unseen force of gravity, struggling to win. She regained her balance and turned only to have the dark cloud smack her full in the face. The breath was knocked out of her as she was pushed over the side of the mountain. She felt herself free fall until she smacked into a ledge that jutted out on the side of the cliff. Her body tumbled toward the edge, rolling twice before she managed to skid to a halt. She was hanging onto the rocky ledge only by her bruised, bloody fingers. She struggled not to let go; her grip was slipping. She felt her body slowly slide toward the open air beneath her. _Where's Inuyasha?_ she thought desperately. He was always there for her. She tried to think optimistically. He'd probably show up any minute now and grab her by the back of her t-shirt, throw her over his shoulder and scale the mountain to safety. Her fingers slipped again, moving her more toward the edge. Fear gripped her heart as she realized she didn't have a minute. Inuyasha wouldn't make it in time. She began to whimper, trying desperately to pull herself farther back onto the rocky ledge. It was no use. Her fingers slipped so that only the tips kept her from plummeting to her death. There would be no rescue for her now. Her beloved hanyou would not save her this time.

"Inuyasha…." she felt her fingers begin to weaken. "Why…"

Her grip failed.

"Ahh!" she felt the wind blow her hair back from her face as she fell. She felt death closing in one her. It's talons grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her as it seemed to call out her name.

"_Kagome!_"

Her tears flowed freely now. She felt them slide down her cheeks and under her chin. Felt them soak into the soft fabric that muffled her sobs. Felt the fabric's arms encompass her in a warmth so inviting she wanted to stay there forever. She hiccupped softly as the clawed hand wiped her tears away.

_Clawed hand! _

Kagome's eyes flew open. She lay in Inuyasha's arms, sobbing into his chest. His hand was touching her face gently where her tears had been a moment before. His eyes were filled with worry and kindness. Her mind began to clear and her cheeks warmed as she realized exactly where she was. _I'm practically laying in his lap!_ She tried to push herself off of him, but his arms tightened around her with a gentleness that she couldn't resist. Encouraged by the hand that gently coaxed her head back to his chest, she relaxed against him and took comfort in his warmth. Inuyasha hadn't abandoned her. He'd come for her. He'd rescued her from that horrible nightmare.

"Inuyasha," she began to thank him, but was cut off by the finger he put to her lips.

"Shh…" he cooed as if to a small child. "Just rest. We'll talk about it in the morning." He wrapped his arms more securely around her and began to rock gently back and forth.

Kagome's eyes were heavy with fatigue. What would it hurt to let it go for now? It could wait until morning. She sighed contentedly as sleep took her, her dreams peaceful as she slept in the hanyou's arms.

**So there you have it! Like I said before, I'm sorry it took so long to get out. Now if you like it please let me know so that I can keep writing more chapters!  As for Inuyasha's ear rub…I have a sneaking suspicion that he's not very far off. In fact, I'm quite confident in my plan to draw him out. It includes something very dear to him…...yep, you guessed it…….RAMEN! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!   **


End file.
